Sonny Munroe
"You're that funny girl from the Internet!" —Grady when he first met Sonny Allison "Sonny" Munroe (Demi Lovato) is a fifteen-year-old girl from Middleton, Wisconsin. When she made a goofy video and uploaded it on the Internet, the So Random! crew saw it and wanted her on their show, which coincidentally happened to be her favorite show. Personal life Sonny watched [[So Random!|''So Random!]] all the time considering it's her favorite show. She shares a dressing room with Tawni Hart who at first didn't really like her. They are on/off friends. She was on ''MacKenzie Falls in "Sonny at the Falls" because she felt like the cast was dissing her when they dismissed her sketch idea. She also happens to have a lot of fan mail which Tawni hid from her, causing her to disguise herelf as her own fan. She is also failing math, and is kicked off of one sketch when she is caught cheating. Even though Sonny and Chad are a bit mean to each other, they seem to have a crush on each other. They share some romantic moments in "Fast Friends", "Sonny With a Chance of Dating", "Promises, Prom-misses", "The Heartbreak Kid", and "Battle of the Networks' Stars" Sonny dated James Conroy for a short while in "Sonny With a Chance of Dating". James had dumped Tawni, but developed a crush on Tawni again when he saw her angry. Soon,Sonny and Tawni both dumped him. In "Sonny and the Studio Brat", Sonny had to give Dakota from the Children Having a Dream foundation a tour at So Random!. Dakota only wanted to see Chad, so Sonny tried to contact Chad and ask him to meet her. But Chad didn't want to come. It later turned out that Dakota was the studio executive's daughter, and if they were mean to her, their show might get canceled, and that "Children Having a Dream" stood for "Chad" and that it was made by Dakota to meet him. In "Promises, Prom-misses", Sonny missed her prom in Wisconsin, so she wanted a prom at the So Random! studio. She asked Marshall, who said no. Sonny decided to have a secret prom, but missed it because she had to distract Marshall to keep him away. Personality As a new cast member at So Random!, Sonny wanted to make her first impression a good one, which turned out to be quite a task when Tawni wasn't the amazing role model Sonny had always imagined. Sonny is often prone to use extreme measures to get her desired outcome, like when she pretended to be he own biggest fan, leading to her tricking the entire cast and even cross-dressing. Despite that, Sonny is a nice, caring and often a little goofy and naive, person. She's also got a strong moral standing against lying, as she's not too great at it and usually ends up blurting out the truth, no matter how embarrassing. Publicity Sonny was well promoted when she was going to be on So Random!. She was in Tween Weekly several times and is the newest and one of the more popular cast members. When Tawni and Sonny wore the same dress, Sharona pointed out that Sonny was shining and Tawni was "partly clunky with an 80% chance of shame". Sharona also said that "Sonny's hair is fab, and Tawni's hair is drab", but she compared a picture of Tawni from a "Bad Hair Day" sketch with Sonny's student ID. However, since Sonny started on So Random! she has become somewhat of a celebrity. Relationships Chad Dylan Cooper Sonny has a love/hate relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper. In "Battle of the Networks' Stars", they realize that they have feelings for each other. They started off as enemies when Chad stole her yogurt and then the So Random! cast's parking spot. In Fast Friends, Sonny got angry with Chad because he used her interview to make himself look better and called him a poser and "the most shallow, self-absorbed, conceited jerk-face she has ever met" on national TV. After Sonny talked to Chad about it and he refused to help her, she fought fire with fire and caught Chad being a jerk on camera. Impressed, Chad gave Sonny "props" and said they should hang out sometime. Sonny reminded him that the camera was off, and Chad said he knew, implying that he liked her. To make James Conroy jealous, Sonny went on a fake date with Chad in "Sonny With a Chance of Dating". When James Conroy texted Sonny that he wants her back Sonny said "Yes he already wants me back!" and Chad replied with "Oh..already.." sadly and looked quite upset, after that when James Conroy came over to there table Sonny fake kissed him, (in which she abruptly claps her hand over his mouth before "kissing" him) which Chad puts on his blog that they kiss. In "Promises, Prom-misses", Sonny un-invites Chad to her secret prom, so he feels a bit hurt. He then comes to the prom, uninvited. There, they share a moment after everyone has gone. Tawni Hart ".]]Tawni and Sonny are most like enemies, in Tawni's point of view. While Sonny is really trying to be better friends, Tawni is trying to ruin Sonny's self confidence. But they are mostly like friends in "Cheater Girls" and "Sonny With a Chance of Dating". Tawni is jealous that Sonny gets so much of the spotlight since she started on the show. They share a dressing room with each other. In "Sketchy Beginnings",Tawni was laying ground rules about the room, and was telling Sonny to keep out of her spotlight. While Tawni was shredding fan mail from the others, Tawni denies Sonny's peace offering,accadentally stung her own hand, and Sonny accidentally destroyed Tawni's stuffed animal Puddy Two-Shoes in the paper shredder. In "You've Got Fan Mail", Sonny is upset because she wasn't receiving any fan mail. Tawni kept bragging on about her not getting any fan mail, so sunny pretends not to care, but soon decides to desguises as Eric, Sonny's biggest fan. Tawni soon has a crush on Eric, but was soon revealed to be Sonny in disguise.In the end,Tawni was the one who hid all of Sonny's fan mail because she was jealous of Sonny for received more fan mail than her. In "Poll'd Apart" when Sharona was mean to Tawni, Sonny tried to make things better, but like usual, it turns out even worse; Sonny accidentally told Sharona Tawni was wearing a bald cap. But Sharona wrote on her gossip blog that Tawni was bald. Tawni said in "Promises, Prom-misses" that Sonny looked really pretty in her prom dress. This is so far the only complement Tawni has ever given to Sonny. Zora Lancaster Sonny and Zora have not hung out with each other. But Zora thinks Sonny is much weirder than she is as seen at the end of the first episode, while everyone else thinks Zora is the weird one. Zora is also seen to think Sonny is dumb, as she didn't understand anything of what she said about geometry when she was trying to teach her. but other than that, Sonny and Zora are good friends. Grady Mitchell Sonny said to Tween Weekly that Grady was her favorite cast member. Nico Harris Nico thinks that Sonny is okay. They are just normal friends. Family Sonny's family is practically unknown; only her mother Connie Munroe appeared in "Sketchy Beginnings" and "Cheater Girls". It is unknown if Sonny has any siblings. Sketches Sonny wrote the sketch "One Bad Bee", which was performed in rap form in "Sketchy Beginnings". She also wrote "Loser Force Five" about five pathetic superheroes, but it was rejected by the other cast members. This caused Sonny to start hanging out at the Falls. But when the So Random! cast wanted her back, they decided to do her sketch anyway. Sonny also wrote the sketch in "Poll'd Apart". The sketch where the cast insults Sharona. Sonny also sometimes takes her sketches seriously, like a dog sketch she did once. She also walks around in her costumes, like Madge, Teapot, and Baby Waa Waa. Sketch Characters *'Bad Bee' was Sonny's character in her own sketch "One Bad Bee" in the episode "Sketchy Beginnings". *'Melinda' was one of the customers at "Fasty's" in the sketch "Fasty's Really Fast Food" in the second episode "West Coast Story". *'Madge the Waitress' is a waitress from the beginning of the episode "West Coast Story". Sonny wears a fat suit, and she forgets to take it off. When Tawni sends her on a run, she really get's into character. She Talks with a southern accent. *'Bubblewrap Girl' was Sonny's loser-hero alias in her own sketch "Loser Force Five" in the third episode "Sonny at the Falls". *'Rainn Showers' was the host for "So You Think You Can PP Dance?" in the fourth episode "You've Got Fan Mail". She Talks about everything that has do do with water so she can make her contestents hard to hold it in. *'Baby Waa Waa' was Sonny's character in the mentioned sketch with same name. It is mentioned in "You've Got Fan Mail". She wears a bonnet, carries a giant baby bottle, and wears a giant diaper. In a promo picture, she is seen juggaling apples. *'Alexa' was one of the "Check It Out Girls" in "Cheater Girls". Sonny likes to say "Check It Out!" *'Bully' was Sonny's character in the sketch "The Bully-Proof Backpack" in "Three's Not Company". *'Wicked Witch of the Web' was Sonny's character in the sketch with the same name in the episode seventh "Poll'd Apart". They made the sketch to get back at Sharona, the mean celebrity blogger at Tween Weekly. *'Tea pot' was Sonny's character in the sketch "Life of the Boston Tea Party" in the ninth episode "Sonny With a Chance of Dating". The sketch was never seen, but Sonny wore a tea pot costume in the cafeteria. *'Model #1', Sonny plays a model in "Scotland's Top Model" in the episode "The Heartbreak Kid". * Date, Sonny played a date in "Annoying Girl" in the episode "Tales From the Prop House". Quotes * It's a Skoart. You know, shorts in the back, skirt in the front. It's like a mullet for you're butt. - Poll'd Apart *I'm off to rehearsal. Besides, I'm not going to let this bother me. I'm way too mature. (Grabs Giant Baby bottle and bonnet, smirks, and walks away) - You've got Fan Mail *(Reading Baby Waa Waa Lines) "Waa Waa Waa." That's not good.(Tries Louder and higher) "Waa ''Waa Waa." Tawni:Still Crying about no fan mail? *Hmm, let's see what's for lunch. Ick, Ick on a bun, Ick on a stick. Well at least today there's some variety - Sonny With a Chance of Dating *Hi! This is Sonny and you've reached me on my new cell phone at 555...0125. That was way too perky. - You've got Fan Mail *Oh, no, no! I don't want to brag. reading letter "Dear, Sonny. My name is Eric and So, Random is my favorite show. I didn't think it could get any better, but then you joined the cast .I think you're awesome and talented and please say Hi to Niko, Zora, Grady, and Marshall." - You've got Fan Mail *Oh, I know how you feel. One time, I played a dog in a sketch, I got so into my character, I-I dug a hole in the backyard, and then I ate my homework. Oh, and then I bit the mailman. Well, I guess if someone has to play me, I'm glad it's Selena Gomez. - Battle of the Network Stars *Well. How do you like me playing you. Look at me I'm Selena Gomes. I'm the relationship wizard. I know everything. Edgebono Utusis! - Battle of the Network Stars *Look at me! I'm Selena. I went to acting school so I could learn how to do this: Cashmerus Appearus! Yeah, it's an invisible wand! - Battle of the Network Stars *Really, Chad? Really? - Battle of the Network Stars *You know what, Chad? You wouldn't know a real romance if it punched you in the face. In fact, you wouldn't know a real punch in the face if it punched you in the face. Because there's nothing real about you. - Promisses, Prom-Misses *Well, he said that all proms stink! They don't stink! You guys know that. Oh my gosh! You don't know that! You've never been to a prom? - Promisses, Prom- Misses *Oh stop. Really? Okay, One more.in a slow motion camera Thanks. Oh, look at us. We all look so "prommy" - Promisses, Prom-Misses *What? Tawni, my dress was covered in food. I had to find something else to wear. It was either this or the mermaid outfit.What do you want me to do?changes into the mermaid dress Happy now?laughs Yeah! - Promisses, Prom-Misses *I just need to see my prom for one second. Wow! This is fantastic! This is all I could've ever dreamed of. Tear it all down! - Promisses, Prom-Misses *(Tawni comes over and awkwardly tries to comfort her) Sonny: Are you trying to comfort me? Tawni: Yeah. Can I be done now- Sonny: Yes. *(After Tawni Throws up on Sonny's Blarmie) My Blarmie! (Crying) The Blanket with Arms! - Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner *Does this Fat suit Make me look fat? *Grab what you can and Run! *Robo Baby has a utility diaper! And a Poop-er-ang!(Everyone Staring) What? can't say Poop-er-ang? *Sonny: This is "So You Think You Can PP Dance". Flo! Pia! Agua! And Wee Diddy! Music Plays Sonny: What's up, Peeps! I know you're all flushed with excitement. Because we are streaming live across the world. The final votes have trickled in. We're about to find out which one of you will become number one...at holding number one. Right after thisssssss. "So You Think You Can PP Dance" is brought to you by water. Music: Water!Scream *Sonny: Hey, Marshall! Marshall: Hey, kiddo! Great rehearsal. I loved you in that "Baby, Wah Wah" sketch. Sonny: Thanks. Marshall: laughing When you spit up on that changing table, I laughed so hard, I got that pain I like. Sonny: Good! Look, Marshall. Do you think it's weird I haven't gotten any fan mail yet? Marshall: No, not at all. You know. Not everybody gets fan mail. Josh: Here's your fan mail, Marshall. walks by deciding how to do his fan mail Chad: Announce Mail, then present mail. Sonny Marshall: You get fan mail? Marshall: No! It's not fan mail. I get letters from people I don't know who admire me. Sonny: That would be fan mail. Marshall: Well, If you want to put a label on it. *Sonny: Marshall! You're back!Marshall: Sonny! You're a fish. *I AM FASHONITA! *Sonny: Why are you helping me? Chad: I'm not helping. I just wanted to try on the beard. Sonny: Sounds like somebody cares. Chad: Somebody wanted to try on a weird beard. Sonny: Cares! Chad: Beards! Sonny: Cares! Chad: Beards! Sonny: Cares! Chad: Beards! Sonny: Beards! Chad: Cares!Sonny: Gotcha! Trivia *When ''Sonny With a Chance was in working stages as Welcome to Mollywood, Sonny's name was Molly, and when it was changed to Welcome to Holliwood, her name was Holli. It was changed to Sonny With a Chance about a month before Disney Channel started making promos about the show. *Sonny has seen every So Random episodes and been in almost every So Random episode. *Sonny's First sketch is One Bad Bee. *When Sonny was Eric, Tawni had a big crush on Eric, until Tawni found out the truth. *Sonny gets more fan mail than Tawni. *Sonny is one of the most funniest, creative, and goofiest character on the show. *Sonny seems to act younger than Tawni, assuming that Tawni might be older than he. Category:Characters Category:Sonny With a Chance